Closer
by pdelusional
Summary: Harry and Hermione got themselves in a bit of trouble. Will they learn to cope with it? A tent!fic.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Harry and Hermione got themselves in a bit of trouble. Will they learn to cope with it? A tent!fic.

**Rating:** NC-17

**A/N:** Hello all harmony shippers. waves This is my very first fic! And I'd love to hear your reviews) And constructive criticism is always very welcome! It's currently un-beta'd. I'm writing in another language and I apologize for the possible mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** pfft, not mine, of course. I would never call us delusional.

**Prologue**

Her eyes fluttered open. Before her mind could register anything the feeling came, him. Her mind idly noticed. She lifted her head slightly and her gaze wandered briefly over his shoulder, searching whether anything dangerous crept in their sanctuary and caused her to wake up. But here eyelids felt heavy and she laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes after checking everything was alright and she scooped closer into his arms.

However, she couldn't fall asleep again. It felt a tad frustrating to watch her mind trying to decide. After mere minutes passed, she realised that she must have waken up completely, because now she was fully aware of her surroundings. The way they felt was delicious, sensual and comforting. But still they were somewhat in a haze. Eyes still closed, she smiled lazily.

She could hear the dogs howling, sounded not so far away. It was full moon, of course. She came to grasp the conclusion after the fogginess in her brain ceased. 'Their howling woke me up', she noted. It wasn't like she was asleep for a long time, after all.

She was lying on the lower bunk; Harry's arms were wrapped around her upper body. His face was buried in her hair that was sprawled messily on the pillow and his shallow breathing tickled the side of her neck. Hermione tried to move but found out that was quite impossible without disturbing him, because he was slightly on top of her, his weight pressed on her, leaving her no room to move. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning when he shifted a little. Sighing, she knew full well what on earth had kept her from slumbering on, what made her very aware and awake when she woke up feeling drowsy.

She sighed again, pleasure swept all over her body when he shifted and his naked body came full in contact with hers, covering her completely under the heavy blankets. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling him hardening and _oh,_ her body responding. Her hands that were resting on his shoulders went down to his back, embracing him further and she raised one leg up and wrapped it around his slim waist, enjoying the feel of his hardness pressing against her thigh.

She tried, god, she tried to forget what they were up to a few hours ago, which somehow repeated a dozen times since it all started a nearly week ago, how they kept each other warm and alive, losing themselves in the depths of newfound pleasure and exploring each other's body, the passion, the need to become one...

She shivered, with something she thought had nothing to do with the cold and she turned her head to the other side on the pillow. Otherwise she might've just kissed his beautiful neck and other things... She certainly didn't want to wake him up.

It felt ironic when she gave a thought about how things could have gotten this way. Yet, she didn't have one clear idea why.

For the first – and probably last – time Hermione Granger would like to simplify things. They needed each other badly and this was a comfort that they were sharing.

Harry's point of view, on the other hand, was completely different. 'He didn't get it', Hermione thought with a grimace. She changed the moment he laid a finger on her, letting her questioning thoughts go when she was with him but he was still unpredictable. A part of him, the enormous part that's always noble and chivalrous didn't seem to think she was something he was allowed to touch. Of course he had a long list of numerous reasons why. But the other part, the part which tended to get the slightest selfish and very reckless at times didn't seem to regret it.

It wasn't easy to deal with his moodiness and sometimes she felt terrified.

She didn't know how to comfort him and say everything was okay. If he thought 'this is wrong' before giving in to his desires and take her, it would break her heart.

But he never wanted to hurt her, never; if he did he did it unknowingly...

Her eyes opened and she fixed her gaze on the underside of the upper bunk and she forced her thoughts to go elsewhere. She wasn't likely to make admissions to herself at the wee hours of the morning. So she tried to make the terrifying thoughts go away, she closed her eyes. She rested her forehead on his steady shoulder, breathing in his unique scent and wishing some things were different...

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter One

Comfortable.

Harry Potter was many things, had gone through so much, lived in different worlds but he never thought he could be precisely that. Not really. It was bizarre, indeed, feeling comfort when everything seemed to be going down.

Frowning and feeling a little bemused, he turned his gaze downwards, to the girl resting in his arms. She was the reason, if not completely, he thought. The girl, yes, it was just Hermione in fact, but he never could deny she was something so new and strange to him now, seemed to give him life. How on earth she did it, he couldn't quite put a finger on; of course, he knew what had exactly changed, their relationship had but what he couldn't understand was that now she felt different to Harry.

Something way too big to ignore.

It wasn't the fact that he'd been shagging his best friend. Comfortable feeling gone, Harry felt his stomach clench with anxiety as he realized how much wrong those words had sounded in his head. On so many levels. Checking his watch, he saw that he should have gotten up already, he didn't. Instead he allowed himself to be distracted with her, it was easier with her.

He caressed the locks sprawled on the pillow and shrugged off the unpleasant thoughts.

It was fascinating, watching her. He decide, fascinating was the word about her, always amazing, even a mere morning, he had been caught surprised by her. A mere morning it was, nothing was different about her, only naked and under the blankets with him, yet the same pretty face. He didn't think he could understand. Maybe this, this want, the desire was doing it to him; he was addicted to her scent and curves by now. That was it; he was shaping a new Hermione out of his feelings. For himself. Maybe even literally, he needed to ask her first, he wondered if he was changing her.

Her dark lashes were fluttering. He wondered if she'd wake up, he didn't want her to, he usually got up earlier than her to avoid awkward mornings.

This morning, comfortable with just a little twinge of guilt, he considered he felt better. He pulled her further in his arms and gave a silent groan, knowing he was torturing himself. His hands slid down her thigh, loving the feel of her soft skin.

He closed his eyes and kissed her cheek. Chuckling slightly when she whimpered and turned her head to the other side his lips travelled down her jaw line then her neck, burying his face like he did last night, just before he fell asleep. He felt happy, more importantly he let himself feel it and with an air of openness, he didn't leave her when his watch told him it was time to pack things and move to another place.

"Wake up, my Hermione."

His voice sounded muffled but he was sure he had been strong enough to let her hear it.

"Harry?" Her answer came a few seconds later. Harry smiled against her neck and kissed her there. Then his lips went up and found the spot just below her earlobe, he allowed the tip of his tongue to caress the sensitive flesh.

"Oh." She breathily sighed. "Harry-"

"Morning. Did you, did you sleep well?" He managed to whisper to her ear, desperately hating how much it sounded fake. She didn't answer, he figured she wouldn't. But she trembled in his arms when he whispered to her ear. He knew she would. He was shaping how she'd feel, after all...

But he only wanted to get her to relax, failed instead. His fingers went from her waist up to her belly, caressing her because he didn't like how her body tensed when she woke up and realised that he was still with her. He understood her confusion, he truly did, so many things were left unsaid, and it had been nearly a week since they've been closer.

Of course she would be anxious. He felt his heart filling with tenderness as his free hand went up to her wild curls, stroking her hair. He lifted his head and looked down at her face once more like he did before she was awake. Now brows slightly knitted those beautiful eyes wide open... He could see questions, confusion and wonder in them. He looked into her eyes sincerely; trying to tell her, without the words, now wasn't the time to explain, to talk. She did as he asked; let the questions go, only leaving longing and that look of wonder in her eyes. He knew how much she liked gazing into his eyes, into his very soul if he allowed her to, for awhile. Under his intense gaze her breathing quickened and her lips parted. Desire evident in her eyes, she rose up from the mattress slightly and grabbing his shoulders, brought him closer to her, claiming his lips. Intoxicated by her taste, he kissed her back, with all the passion he felt, realising somewhere in between she was doing the same.

When he pulled back she made a mewling sound that drove him mad. He groaned, kissed her again as she wrapped her arms around his neck, not letting go.

He knew he was damned all along. He knew he shouldn't have stayed with her, he knew he never should've learned how good she tasted, how perfectly they seemed to fit.

"Oh Harry." She broke the kiss. "Did you, did you just call me... and how, why?" She said, between his kisses, he didn't seem to be listening to her. She was silenced as Harry cupped her breast, placing a sloppy kiss down her neck, then his tongue trailed down and he flicked his tongue on her nipple.

"Like that?" He asked with that savage, husky tone and she gasped and nodded. Harry smiled at her and continued his explorations with his tongue. Between moans and gasps, Hermione's hands were on his shoulders, stopping him. Harry frowned, looked up at her.

"What?" He snapped, slightly annoyed.

"Stop this." She cried out. "You always leave me confused, I want you, I truly do Harry, as you can see but... We need to talk, need to grasp what on earth is going on. Please Harry." She whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. She was right, they had to. He didn't know how he could tell her what he wanted but maybe they were going to pull through. With her, he thought he might.

_TBC..._


End file.
